Apres Moi
by ShesGotMoxie
Summary: Decades after he left, Edward returns to Forks to find the last person he expects to see, but she isn't who she seems to be. This is not another Bella-is-suddenly-a-vampire fanfic, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Verry excited. This is a story I've been waiting to start for a long, long time although I am in the middle of another. It is inspired by my favorite singer and songwriter, Regina Spektor, and thus named Apres Moi, which means 'after me' in French. I promise that this isn't another Fanfic where Edward returns after years to find that Bella has mysteriously become a vampire and they fall back in love and live happily ever after. That might have been a good storyline once, but it has been extensively overdone. It also has nothing to do with reincarnation. No spoilers, but I will say, however, that this story will be relatively short, yet satisfying, I hope. Additionally, this is my very first time writing something in the present tense, so forgive me if it sounds a little choppy now and then. Please review, especially if you've read my other story, How to Save a Life. I would really appreciate some feedback.**

**Anita.**

* * *

_"February. Get ink, shed tears._  
_Write of it, sob your heart out, sing,_  
_While torrential slush that roars_  
_Burns in the blackness of the spring..."_

Boris Pasternak - February

* * *

**1. FEBRUARY**

**EdPOV**

February. The rain falls in sheets and large grey storm clouds navigate the dark skies. It's when the first rays of sun dare to break the horizon that I allow myself to know that this dreary town is no longer mine. Bathed in the light of day, I don't recognize its winding streets and slick alleyways. The meadows and forests I once sought solace in are now weary and reluctant to welcome me back into their leafy embrace as they once might have. Though I am no stranger to their alienation, the discomfort of the humans around me seems much more apparent now. But this morning, it rains. Under the cover of a cloudy sky, it is safe to pretend that I still belong here, that there is still some logical reason for me to remain in this place that doesn't seem to want me anymore. A distant bolt of lightning strikes the earth and splits the sky.

"…Edward Cullen."

I blink and pull my gaze away from the window.

Over the rim of her spectacles, the surly teacher regards me with a decided distaste. "You might at least have the decency to look as if there is still something in our curriculum that you do not already know."

"Of course, Mrs. Salem."

Her beady eyes narrow and she holds her glare for a second longer before continuing her uninspiring lecture. _Why doesn't he just graduate already? No doubt the smug child imagines that he'd probably teach this class better himself._

The trials of young, troubled Hamlet cease to hold my attention. My eyes dart back to the window when she turns to scrawl something on the board. It is somewhat comforting to know that there are still some things in Forks that haven't changed at all. The rain begins to let up, but voluminous black clouds still linger, a passive threat in the churning sky.

I am the first out of the door when the bell finally rings. Making my way down the hall, I try to tune out the sea of secret thoughts and desires that threaten to suffocate me, but it's not as easy as it used to be. As students begin to file back into their classrooms, I wonder why I'd ever thought that this might be a good idea. With a surrendering sigh, I turn and pull open the door to building five.

Before I can react, a dark-haired girl stumbles through the threshold and crashes into me. The books in her arms tumble to the linoleum tiles, and she follows them down. I swear and drop down to help her. She mumbles a rushed apology, head down and scrambles to collect her things. I lean closer to steady her…and stop. In that instant, the unmistakable scent of freesia penetrates the air and sends my mind reeling.

"God, I'm so late," she mutters. Unable to move, I watch her deposit the textbooks into a bag and stand up. I blink. _This is impossible_. I stop breathing for a moment, and then pull in a cautious breath. The undeniable smell is stronger than ever. The girl pauses reluctantly to look down at me.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Faster than I can stop myself, I am on my feet, inches away from her. Her eyes widen as they meet my hungry and disbelieving ones. I seize her arm in my hand.

"Bella?" The name comes out hoarse and uncertain.

She looks at me, confused. "Um…I'm Elizabeth. Have we met?"

I hardly hear her reply. "Bella…you're still here. How…"

She frowns and pulls away from me. "My name isn't Bella. I don't even know who you are."

My thoughts race, bouncing back and forth in my head, questions anxious to bubble out. "What do you…you don't know who I am?"

Suspicion changes her face. "No. Should I know who you are?"

Her scent threatens to overpower me and I can just barely manage not to pull her to me. "But you have to know me, Bella," I whisper softly. Of its own accord, my hand tucks a stray hair behind her ear.

For the first time, she looks scared. "Look, I don't know who you're looking for, but I am not her, I'm Elizabeth, and I'm late for practice!" Suddenly, she winces and cries out. "Let me go!"

I shake my head. "No, Bella, you have to know me, I – "

"Stop, please!" she begs, "You're hurting me!"

Instantly I let go and look down. Already blue patches begin to stain the soft skin of her inner arms. I mumble an incoherent apology, but before I can get anything else out, she walks swiftly away from me. I follow her with my eyes, panic building in my chest. The girl stops and turns, and looks at me with the eyes that have haunted me for decades. I reach out for her, call her name, but she shakes her head. Helpless, I watch her hurry down the hall.

* * *

**ElizPOV**

I hesitate. The straps of my backpack dig into my bare shoulders, heavy with the weight of my volleyball equipment and several textbooks. My heart pounds and my palms are suddenly sweaty. Against my better against judgment, I come to a stop and look over my shoulder. He is still standing there. His liquid gold eyes, fixed on me, are troubled, almost anguished, and my breath catches in my throat again. He is beautiful. For some reason, even though my wrist still hurts, I want to help him, but I can't. As I examine him, he stretches a hand out and takes a step forward.

"Bella…"

I shake my head. "I'm sorry, but I'm not whoever you think I am." Before he can say any more, I turn quickly and head to the gymnasium, my head spinning.

_Sixth time's a charm_. Trying one last time, I jump and spike the ball as hard as I am able, but it only bounces off the net and out of bounds. He blows the whistle. "What's the deal, Swan? Your whole game's off today."

"Sorry, Coach," I reply apologetically. "I guess I'm just a little distracted." I push my sweat-soaked hair away from my eyes and rest my hands on my knees, breathing hard.

Coach Warner knocks his clipboard on my head lightly. "Well, I need a focused captain for the game against Kearney, so go home and get your head straight. That's an order."

I watch him sling his duffel over an arm and exit the door to the parking lot. I am the last one in the large gym. With a determined growl, I pick the ball up again, move into the service box and slam out my knockout serve. The ball soars up into the rafters and eventually lands in the next court. I curse and kick the bleachers. After a frustrated glare at the ball rolling behind the scoreboard, I take a long swig of water from my bottle, heft my bag from a bench and head for the showers.

Hair still wet, I close the door to the locker room behind me and step into the hall. It is late and the lights have been dimmed. Sighing, I drop my bag and kneel down to tie an unlaced shoe. As I straighten myself, something seems to shift in the darkness. I freeze. Suddenly a strong hand falls on my shoulder. I jump and an involuntary scream escapes my throat.

"Hey, hey, it's just me." Daniel steps into the light.

I breathe a sigh of relief and squeeze my eyes shut, bringing a hand to my chest. "Jesus, you scared the crap out of me."

He frowns and cups my cheek. "I'm sorry. Feeling a little jumpy?"

I nod and lean into his hand. "Yeah, I guess so."

He considers me for a minute. "It's probably just pre-game nerves," he decides, kissing my forehead. I bite my lip. Daniel takes my hand and walks beside me. "How was practice?"

"Not very good," I mutter, looking down. "I was late so Coach made me run double Killers. My serve is off, too. And I think I didn't so well on Lawler's bio test. Today's just not a good day for me."

"What happened?" he asks, pushing open the door. We step out into the parking lot and head for his car.

"Have you seen some guy around here with…brownish reddish hair and really pale skin? He's tall too." I pause. "And he has…golden eyes."

"You mean the new kid?" Daniel asks, looking puzzled. "What about him?" He grabs our bags and hurls them into the trunk of his old Honda.

After a moment of hesitation, I sigh and shake my head. "It's nothing."

Daniel walks slowly back around the car to stand in front of me, and pulls me into his strong arms. I close my eyes and rest my head on his shoulder as my nerves begin to melt. He smells of grass and sweat and deodorant. I feel safe.

"I wish I could change whatever happened to throw your day off," he says softly, kissing my hair.

I inhale his scent and lean closer into him. "You're the best."

"And don't you forget it," he smiles, eventually pulling away from me. "Now let's get you home before your grandfather starts worrying."

We are halfway there before I look back and realize that the same black coupe that was behind us in the parking lot is still there. I look at Daniel, but he doesn't seem concerned, so I assume we just have similar destinations. By the time we pull into my driveway, the stars are already coming out. Daniel takes my bag out of the car and carries it up to the porch. After a quick sweep of the forest lining my neighborhood, I follow him up the porch stairs.

He drops the bag lightly and turns to me.

"Thanks," I whisper.

"Anytime," Daniel replies huskily. He puts a hand on my waist and pulls me closer. I tilt my head up and our lips touch softly. He deepens the kiss and I respond, holding his face in my hands. Eventually, I hear a thud inside the house and pull back.

"I'd better go."

He nods with a heavy sigh and takes a step back. "Take it easy, Swan," he says, lightly tugging my still damp ponytail. "Sleep tight."

"Goodbye, Daniel." I watch as he walks to his car and drives away. Instantly, it hits me how cold and dark it has quickly become. I shiver and step inside the warm house, locking the door tight behind me.

I walk into the living room and my grandfather Jacob sees me immediately. His watery eyes follow me as I move toward him.

"You're home," he sighs, looking relieved, and also reluctant to be relieved.

"Yes," I reply, just pleased to see he knows me today. "Sorry I'm late, Coach kept me after practice."

He nods and his blank eyes return to the muted television. I put down my things and walk slowly to the couch.

"Time for bed, Grandpa. It's late." I try to help him up, but he pushes my hand away slowly. I watch him go up the stairs, then grab my bag and follow.

When I peek into his room, he is lying underneath a bed sheet and staring at the ceiling. I approach the bed and kiss the creases in his tanned, leathery skin. He turns to face the opposite wall.

"G'night."

He doesn't reply. I blink and leave the room. Dropping my bag onto the floor of my room, I close the door quietly behind me. Anxious to get some sleep, I shimmy out of my clothes and slip into a large blue t-shirt that touches my kneecaps. After brushing my teeth, I go to the window and pull the blinds shut, but not before I see a sleek black car slip away from our house. I pause. My hair sticks to the back of my neck. Chalking it up to the nerves, I move away from the window and flop into my bed.

* * *

**EdPOV**

Dents begin to form where my hands grip the steering wheel. Keeping my target in mind, I race through every possible scenario that could explain what happened and yet none seem to add up. Strangely, I feel like jumping out of my own skin. Her scent is in the air, in the car, all over me and I can hardly stand it. For the first time, something I have no hope of explaing is unraveling completely before me and I have no control, no leverage, no pull. The image of her large, chocolate-brown doe eyes clouded with confusion and fear floats before my vision, taunting me with her abscence. My anger flares. I snarl and slam down on the accelerator. I _must_ see her.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**ElizPOV**

As I scrape my plate into the garbage disposal, two swift honks sound from the driveway. I look up just in time to see the police cruiser pull into our driveway in the window over the sink. Campbell climbs out of the car and hurries through the rain to get inside. Despite the brief journey, he is almost sopping wet when I meet him at the door.

"Hey, Cam," I begin softly, crossing my arms.

"Morning."

He trudges past me and throws his soaked coat on the arm of the couch, as always, and I grab it and hang it on the coat rack, as always. I follow him into the kitchen and begin heating up his plate while he washes his hands. I can't quite remember when it was established, but this has become our morning ritual now. I set the plate on our small table, and Campbell kisses my forehead quickly before sitting down to help himself. I wait patiently against a counter while my brother cleans his plate, knowing he is always in a better frame of mind after a warm breakfast. He downs the last of his orange juice and sighs heavily. His tired eyes meet my expectant gaze.

"How's granddad?" he asks, leaning back into the chair.

"Fine. He's still asleep."

He nods thoughtfully. "You sleep okay?"

"Yeah."

He looks at me a moment longer. "Alright," he says, "What is it?"

I look down at my hands. "Did you talk to Chief about your hours yet?" I ask carefully.

He shakes his head. "Not this again."

"Well, all I'm saying is that you don't need to work so much," I try. "I mean…we have everything we need."

He takes of his uniform cap and ruffles his messy black hair. "How many times are we going to argue about this, Liz? I'm not in the mood to fight you this morning."

"I don't want to fight, I want to talk."

"Well, this conversation's over," he concludes, getting up and stalking out of the kitchen.

"No, it's not," I call. He doesn't stop. My anger flares. "You promised you would stop working so much, Campbell. When are you going to do something about it?" I demand, following him.

He turns quickly and I almost crash into him. We are only inches apart and his advantage in height over me is suddenly much more apparent. "I'll do something about it when the hospital stops charging us for Gran's medication, or when I can stop saving for your college education. Maybe I'll stop working when the world stops running on money. Until then all you have to worry about is getting to school on time, cleaning your room, and making sure Gram doesn't drown in his bathwater. Is that too much to ask for? Can you do that for me, Elizabeth?"

He backs away, breathing hard. I am taken aback, and then angry again. "Don't talk to me like I'm a child, okay? You wouldn't do that if Mom was still here." I pause. He glares at me in disbelief. "And you don't have to stop working…I just wish you'd spend more time at home, Cam. It kind of feels like the station's your second family, and I don't want to be replaced," I say, my voice softening.

He turns away and stands at the foot of the stairs.

"You're going to be late for school."

Later. I tap the pencil on the desk absent-mindedly, gazing out of the window. In AP Psychology, concentrating on Mr. Motta's lecture is no simple task. My incessant tapping distracts Taggarty from her notes. She looks at me pointedly.

"What are you stressing about?" she whispers.

"Nothing," I whisper back, trying to look honest.

She pouts. "Must be a big nothing…"

I know how guilty my face must look. Taggarty was my first and closest friend at Forks High, and there isn't much we keep from each other. Before I can consider spilling my beans, the bell rings. Daniel is waiting at the door and falls into step with me as we make our way to my locker.

"Still jumpy?" he asks, taking my hand.

"Not really," I reply. "More…I don't know, on edge or something. I just need to relax for a while."

"Then spend the weekend with me," he murmured, smiling. I sigh because he has me cornered. It is an arrangement we've been debating for weeks.

"I don't know, Daniel," I say reluctantly. "Campbell and Gram…they need me. You know Cam. He wouldn't know how to boil water."

Daniel laughs. "No arguments there. But c'mon, Liz, it would be really nice. The weather's going to be great. We could sit in the sun, or hang by the pool…or just stay inside, if you don't feel up to it. We can do whatever you want."

Despite myself, I smile. "Well…that does sound nice."

"So are we doing this?" he asks hopefully.

I see him long before Daniel does. He is leaning against my locker, looking around anxiously. Before I can look away, his eyes snap up to mine and catch me off guard. I flush, aware that we are quickly approaching the locker. His eyes flick over to Daniel and his jaw tightens minutely.

"Earth to Elizabeth Swan."

I blink and turn back to Daniel. "Um, hey…can you…"

Before I can finish, we are already there. Daniel reaches for my locker and pauses when he sees who is leaning against it. He looks back at me, confused.

I clear my throat. "Daniel, this is…" I turn back to the beautiful stranger.

He does not look pleased. "Edward Cullen."

"Daniel," Daniel offers.

Edward nods, but his eyes don't leave mine. The tone for this scene is set when Daniel, decidedly losing interest, glances at his watch though the bell has just rung. Edward's gaze is relentless and I can't seem to look away. I almost don't notice when Daniel's arm slips around me protectively and Edward's eyes darken, because very suddenly, I recognize Edward from a long-forgotten memory.

"Bel…I mean, Elizabeth," Edward begins.

His eyes are an ocher shade I've never seen before. I study him intensely, almost certain that his is a familiar face. The contours and angles of his entire countenance are exactly as I remember. He scrutinizes my face with the same carefulness.

Daniel sniffs and holds me a little closer, suddenly looking very bored. I quickly look down, blushing again. He looks down the hallway and starts, "We should probably get going, Liz."

I swallow hard. "Actually, Daniel…can you give us a minute?"

He is silent for a while. Then: "Should I wait for you?"

I shake my head. "Probably not…" He doesn't look happy about this. "I mean, I know you have to be at practice soon, and I can just catch a ride with Taggarty. You don't mind, do you?"

Finally, he sighs. "No. Of course not."

Daniel leans down and lands a slow, warm kiss on my lips before I can stop him. Hesitantly, he pulls away and brushes a hand against my cheek.

"Bye," I whisper, a little breathless. I do not notice that Edward has turned away, or that his back looks tense.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I respond, pecking his cheek lightly. He nods, satisfied, and makes his way out to the parking lot.

After a moment, I touch my fingers to my lips. They still tingle from Daniel's kiss. Edward coughs slightly. Gathering myself, I turn around. He considers me for a minute.

"Walk with me?"

I take a deep breath. "Let's go."

* * *

**EdPOV**

We begin walking down the halls of the AP building, which is one of the things that have been added since I was here last. She gives me several anxious, sidelong glances. I have the strongest urge to smile, but that has become an unfamiliar notion. I've had no reason to smile in the past four decades.

"I think we should be properly introduced," I begin, holding my hand out formally. "My name is Edward Cullen…and you look remarkably like someone I used to know."

"Elizabeth Black."

Hesitantly, she takes my hand and jumps slightly, most likely from the coolness. I look away. This was an eventuality that soon became irrelevant after I'd shrunk for so long from human contact.

Still gazing curiously at my hand, she asks tentatively, "We haven't met before, have we? Before yesterday, I mean."

I consider her for a moment longer, unsure what to make of this. "No," I finally decide on, "I don't think we have." If only she knew.

She nods, though her eyes are still doubtful. Unfortunately, I do not have the advantage of knowing her mind to help me decipher her expressions. "I must apologize for my behavior yesterday. I was…not quite myself." I hadn't fed in a while, and after going so long without it, the scent of freesia had been almost as unbearably strong as it was the day I'd first met Bella.

She accepts politely. We pass the library. Through the glass of a window pane, I note the grumbling clouds. "Looks like a good one," she muses, following my gaze.

I don't reply, and the weather is no longer on my mind. She looks back at me to find my eyes on her, and immediately, her face and neck begin to flush. She turns back to the windows, but it is obvious that whatever is outside isn't holding her attention.

Though I know it will only make her more nervous, I can't help but stare at the beautiful girl beside me. Her blush is exactly as warm as I remember it, and I find it difficult to believe that this is not the same body of the woman I'd once loved. But now that I am able to look even closer, I notice several slight differences. The muscles in her arms and legs are more defined, and I can easily tell that she is athletic. Bella's porcelain white skin was spotless, but this girl…Elizabeth, has a small beauty mark under her left eye, and her skin is a couple shades more tan. She is also an inch or two taller. Her eyes are exactly the same, but her hair is not as long and has light brown and blond streaks running through it. Despite all of this, there are more similarities than there are differences, the strongest of which being that I have absolutely no access to her mind, and her scent is perilously identical. Against my best instincts, I am fascinated by this girl who holds a dangerous resemblance to Isabella Swan.

She stops abruptly, and looks back at the door that her Daniel went through. "Listen, if this is about what happened in the hallway yesterday…it's cool. I mean, it was just a misunderstanding."

"Yes, it was," I agree, somewhat bemused. "I did want to make amends, but that's not the entire reason I wanted your time. I'm…new to this school, and I don't really know anyone here."

Mulling over this, she bites her lip. It is such a 'Bella' habit that I have to swallow and hold my breath.

"Alright," she says finally. "Are you new to Forks?"

"You could say that."

She peers at me, and I suddenly remember how Bella once thought my mannerisms and replies to be cryptic.

"Yes, I am new here," I clarify, beginning to feel wary.

"Well, welcome to the city of Forks, Washington," she announces with a small smile. "Founded in 1945, major exports are salmon and rainbow trout, and population? …Inconsequential."

I am tempted once more to smile. There is a cleverness about her that I don't expect.

"For starters, I am Elizabeth, Liz, sometimes Lisbeth, and _never _Lizzy. I'm not…Bella," she says firmly.

Among other things, I note that she isn't shy. I nod. "I see that now."

"How are you getting along?" Elizabeth continues, this out of the way. "The weather usually bothers most newcomers, but I get the feeling that you don't mind it."

All seriousness returns to my mind. The more time I spend with her, the more similarities are revealed. She is just as perceptive, if not more. "What makes you think that?" I ask, watching her features closely.

She blushes again and looks down. "I'm not quite sure. It's just…a feeling."

The door to the gymnasium is pushed open, and a tall, blue-eyed blonde walks out, obviously deflated. She looks up, and her face brightens.

"Hey, Liz. Coach just chewed me out for missing practice yesterday and…" she trails off, as if noticing me for the first time. Her mind goes completely blank, and I can't even pretend that this still amuses me.

Elizabeth clears her throat. "This is Edward," she says quietly, motioning to me. "Edward…Taggarty." I nod to acknowledge her.

_My god, he is gorgeous. The things I could do with that body…_

"Don't worry about Coach," Elizabeth reassures her friend. "He'll calm down…he just wants us to get past regionals this year."

"Aye, aye Captain. I guess that makes sense," Taggarty nods. Her eyes still haven't left me and I can tell that Elizabeth has noticed. Her thoughts are getting increasingly vulgar.

Elizabeth turns to me but her eyes remain on her friend. I can feel my time with her diminishing quickly. "Edward, I really have to go now…huge test in AP Psych, so…"

I nod, very reluctantly. "Can you find your way?" she asks impulsively, almost as a last thought.

"Don't worry about me."

She waves. "So I'll see you…around."

"Goodbye, Elizabeth." She leaves quickly with Taggarty, who immediately begins interrogating her motives in walking with me.

I have to suppress the intense desire to follow her, but it is almost pointless, because I know that soon enough, I'll be outside of her window or following her home or waiting at her locker. Always there, always watchful, but always from a respectable distance. I can already sense that trying to stay away from her will be an act carried in vain. It is much too late. I am already desperate to know her more, to be closer to her, even though this is not necessarily healthy, or even advisable.


End file.
